A preassembled cable is distinguished in that its wires are already connected with contacts, which for their part may already be arranged in an insulating body. The preassembled cables are for instance used to carry out wiring of electrical devices on the scene, which cables have to be laid in different directions with respect to the devices depending on the spatial conditions. On connecting the cable, the insulating body including the contacts is placed in a plug housing which is adapted to the spatial conditions at the place concerned, for instance with regard to the cable outlet direction. Due to the contacts and the insulating body being already attached, the problem with preassembled conductors is that the cable can not be inserted in axial direction into an e.g. closed housing through a screwed cable joint or through a cable sealing. Instead, it is required to use an at least two-part housing whose parting line is arranged such that in the open condition the cable can be laid between the two housing parts. Similar problems arise with respect to the sealing of the cable in the region of the cable passage through the housing. It is not possible to use a closed sealing ring, because it can not be slipped over the insulating body. Instead of this either a slotted or a multipart sealing ring has to be employed.
The disadvantage with multipart housings and multipart or slotted sealing rings is that a reliable sealing against the ingress of dirt is only possible with special expenditure, in particular if higher IP safety classes are to be achieved.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide a plug housing that can be equipped with a preassembled cable and can meet high requirements regarding tightness with low expenditure.